ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate RP (12/15/2012)
Participants: Ink, Sai, Kaito, Sanada, Hajime Roleplay: TakedaInkroe: -In my hands were the two blades I had received two days ago, I had been training constantly, the only rest I had taken was against a tree, both blades on my lap as I snored loudly, recently I had been having very little problems regenerating my chakra. After years of training, carrying, suffering and using Samehada, being a willing victim to its devourings of my chakra day by day by day, my chakra system had become increasingly resistant to the shock of losing chakra, the massive absence of it at the end of the day.. sure, for the first months I would crawl to bed on my knees.. I would train for an hour at a time before passing out in a slump. But now I was a refined beast, capable of suffering everything but the worst of stamina shocks, all but the absolute minimum of chakra wealths remaining after training and being capable of gaining it back in impressivly short periods of time. Where I imagined it took most people a day, three perhaps to get back the chakra they had lost if it had left them chakra exhausted, I was able to recover my chakra back in near a quarter of that time, six, perhaps nine hours of rest. I had rationalised it over time to be quite simply, with two sources of massive chakra loss draining me, my body had to learn to out produce chakra and be more efficient with its use.- "Two strikes." -I spoke, my burned lips parting and pressing to the dirt stained bandages around my mouth as I gripped the hilts slightly more tightly, both blades did not point outwards from my body towards the enemy tree, instead they pointed backwards, up behind my arms, reverse gripped and parallel to my forearms all the way up to over my shoulders the extremely sharp blades pointed. I bent my legs, only slightly as I leaned forwards and quickly raised up both my arms, crossing them over in passing and cutting inch deep into the bark of the tree.- "Four.." -I spoke as my feet crushed the stones beneath me, a jolting burst of speed towards the tree, so viscious that the leaves around me flew up into the air, I ran up the tree, flying twenty feet directly upwards parallel to the tree itself and took two quick slices, drawing the Kiba blades directly across my body to cut two horizontal lines out of the tree before using that momentum to turn my body around, my back to the tree as I quickly brought my arms back from across my chest, my elbows smacking into the tree's back, the Kiba blades sinking into the hardwood.- "Eight." -I performed two reverse jabs in reclaiming my swords and turned around quickly, my right foot kicking off the tree and sending me into a quick 720 degree spin, both Kiba blades shredding at the tree two times each, then as I halted I drew both Kiba blades across the surface of the tree, then thrusted the edges upwards into the wood, a carved out 'M' being scarred into the wood.- "Sixteen." -I was falling now and twisted the hilts in my hand, holding them both in a normal grip as I forced a violent crash of chakra into the blades, about as much chakra as Samehada stole from me in a second and with that, lightning strands licked, trailed and struck from the edges of the Kiba blades, like hairs raising on the skin the strands of lightning took only a tenth of a second to establish themselves before a single strike of lightning burst from the tip of each blade, striking the tree and burning it two inches deep, not setting it a fire, merely piercing it with lightning without touching it. I drew the blades together downwards, clawing two long lines down before forcing another burst of chakra into them while rending at the tree, cutting repeated crosses out of the tree, four of them, then six of them, I landed with one final slice, kicking off the tree and flying twenty feet away from the tree as I threw the left handed Kiba blade at the tree, in the instant just before losing contact with the sword I forced a fireball worth of chakra into it, and it flew, so very quickly at the enemy tree. Taking only a half second to land hilt deep in the tree and sparking off a large lightning strike as it cut deep, the result was comical.. all of the sections of wood which I had cut free with my repeated mirrored slashes, the diamond and triangle blocks cut with crosses, diagonal strikes and horizontal swipes were sent twelve inches out of the tree itself due to the strength of the delivered strike of energy from the sword, the blocks falling out of the tree around the Kiba blade. I tilted my head and thought about the swords.. their strength.. their weaknesses.. their use.. certainly I could cause residual lightning to linger on the swords, but I could never use the Lightning Jutsu I believed..- "Lets see." -I held the Right Kiba blade tightly and took a step forwards with my left foot, a long stride before I performed an overarm motion, drawing the Kiba blade over myself as if to throw the sword at the tree too, and as I did not throw it I filled the blade with chakra, a very large amount, perhaps enough as a Water Dragon Bullet would steal from me, coursing it into the sword through my hand, I gritted my teeth as the sword pointed to the tree.. and nothing happened.. I blinked.. standing up straight.. looking at the edge of the Kiba blade..- "Hmm.." -I struck the flat of the Kiba blade against my sandal.. nothing..- "mmm.." -I bashed the Kiba balde against the nearest tree.. tapping it lightly on the bark, then slightly harder.. I swung it over arm.. under arm.. nothing..- "Pffheh.." -I strolled back to the Left Kiba blade, a leisurely pace as I considered why it might not be working.. and as my fingers made contact with the left blades hilt.. a loud snap of lightning fired off, a snap of electricity firing from the right Kiba blade, striking the tree and burning it deep.. I sucked my teeth.- "Interesting.." SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Two days..it had been two days since I willingly-well..sort of willingly-gave my Kiba blades away. Two days of not being able to think: ‘They are there if I need them.’ My brow furrowed, even as I lay lazily in bed as I remembered a phrase Ink had said. Like every sword, the Seven blades belonged to one person? Of course I had read up on how each Sword had been owned by one specific person, the one who was better to wield it, but perhaps I simply couldn’t grasp such a Sword ever truly being mine. I stood by my words, of saying we had never owned them, merely possessed them. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, through my nose, slowly. My eyes opened and I finally rolled out of bed, greeting the day later than I usually would have, but I needed to start training again. I dressed up in warm clothing, my usual black ones, bypassing my mirror. I did pause and turn to the sword rack that was mounted upon my wall, sparing a thought to ask if Ink would want it; I had it made, a while ago, to suit the Blades themselves. I shook that idea off; Ink had the Scroll. Given my run yesterday, a few of my muscles ached, including, surprise surprise, my leg muscles. I was pretty sure my chest muscles hurt too. Probably from all the panting.. I tilted my head to the left, hearing my neck crack and I decided to Body Flicker to a random spot in the forest. I’d be happy with what I got..so long as I didn’t burn down more trees.. I would attempt the Shadow Clone again, as I had gained some useful information the last time I had practiced. I drew in Chakra, letting it course through me, before letting it snap and in a silent puff of smoke-seeing as how it was my apartment, I needed not worry about people see-I landed in the forest, miles away from my apartment. That never really got old.. I had no idea where I landed, but that was ok. I would only use one clone this time, so hopefully I would..not pass out this time. Given my expertise in the field of Handseals, I didn’t need to use any of the three seals the Jutsu required, and instead focused on halving my Chakra, murmuring: “Shadow Clone technique.” And pushed. Another of me, solid in appearance and carrying half my Chakra, popped into existence beside me. We nodded to each other, and without any need to speak, we begun. TakedaInkroe: -I removed the left Kiba blade from the tree with a firm tug and took a long breath, trying to figure out what the reasoning was behind the lack of reaction.. perhaps I simply lacked scientific knowledge enough to make sense of it.. but my combat mind worked well in the time to understand that it was entirely possible that without its twin, the other Kiba blade together with it, it perhaps didn't hold a charge.. maybe it was similar to a battery with a positive and negative charge.. or maybe I just failed at chakra manipulation that time.- "Hmm.." -I stated as I retreated to the large opening between the fallen and breaking trees, slowly I began to perform a Kata, a set of two hundred strikes, dodges, parries and blocks with both swords. My feet slowly moving to the side, lowering and uplifting myself, my arms slowly flowing through the air to cut down imaginary enemies, striking fatal blows and parrying strikes at me, I would take quick steps backwards only to slightly jolt forwards in a jabbing stab, and as I focused on the Kata, the weight of the swords, their length and the imaginary enemies I painted into reality with my eye.. I was slowly becoming more proficient with the blades.. physically at least.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I didn’t bother sitting down; I knew I would have better reactions standing up. And I might need them, before the day was out. Two hands raised, in sync, to begin the forming of handseals that would allow me the use of the Jutsu I was currently training with, practicing, honing. The information gathered the previous time, having used two Shadow Clones, was that it was a really bad idea to allow a clone to use up all its Chakra in two go’s, even if it did produce a larger flame. The second clone had approached with finesse and control, and though there flame was smaller, they had been able to shape it further than mine, and the first clone. We would go with clone two had done. Once I got the shape down..then it would only be a matter of time of adding power to it, and making it keep its shape. Rat, Horse; these handseals were formed with the bringing of Chakra, having it move through me, flooding the channels near my mouth, where the Chakra was going to be expelled. Monkey, Ox; the next two were accompanied by an intake of breath, though I paused just before forming the last seal. Carefully, I stoked my Chakra, leveling it off, using only what I needed. Decades, if only just a few, and the simple knowledge I held in Ninjutsu, had left me with the ability to perform Jutsu’s without wasting a single percentage of my Chakra. However..this Jutsu was new..and though I had the knowledge of how to do it, I had yet to acquire the skill with this Jutsu. The right corner of my mouth twitched and finally, two hands snapped to the last handseal: Snake. Holding that seal, we brought our hands to our lips and let the breath of air out, whispering the words: “Rushing Stampede River.” A funnel of flame exploded from our lips, safely distanced apart and my left hand unconsciously twitched as I focused, forcing the flame I had made, and fueled, into the shape of what I needed it to be. The image in my head was perfect, down to the detail and I used that image, molding flame. The head of the horse, appeared, even its eyes, followed by ears..a neck.. My progress stalled as I had to focus further, pumping more Chakra into the flame, though with that came further ability to mold. More neck formed before I decided to end the Jutsu, cutting off the Chakra I fed it. My one clone had done a similar thing, in fact, but I had gotten farther than it did. Hmm.. HatakeHajime: The warmth of the daytime sun shone upon the land of Yonshigakure. It was an incredibly beautiful day outside. The people were filling the streets. The stores and buildings were all open. Heck, even the village gate was well populated. *Yawning Noises*. The sound of yawning came from the streets of the village. *More Yawning Noises*. It was the sound of a young boy yawning. “I can’t believe I’m awake right now”, said a voice from the densely populated streets of the village. As the thick crowd twisted, turned, and bumped around, the voice began to speak again. “I hope I can train with Sensei. Heck, I’d even train with Senpai.” Before long the source of the voice could be seen; walking toward the village gates in the open. The voice came from the mouth of a child—twelve years of age by the look of it—adorned in a full suit of black garb—this being a form-fitting black tank top, a pair of black cargo shorts, and pair of regulation black shinobi sandals. The boy was about five foot three inches in height, and looked to be athletic in build. The boy had sun kissed tan skin, and had shiny purple eyes. He covered his eyes with a pair of protective tactical goggles, and over his goggles were his medium length, jet black hair. The boy ran around the area of the main gate of the village and began to call out. “Senpai~. Senpai~.” He continued to look around and call for his “Senpai” who at that point could have been anyone. “Senpai~.” He called one last time. The boy walked over to a nearby stone bench to wait for an answer. He hoped he would get one soon. He was really hoping to study. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would wake up in his apartment. His eyes would slide toward the left and then to the right. Something wasn't right in his room. As soon as he determines this he would sit up and immediately would hear somethine whizzing it's way toward him in the air. It was a kunai and Kaito would lean back quickly. The kunai would miss his neck by about an inch. Who the hell was in his room and much less attacking him? He didn't have time to think about this though as another kunai came toward his head. Quickly his body would snap forward to dodge the kunai. As he dodges the kunai he would spring out of bed and head toward the direction the kunai was comming from. It was the window and there was the culprit. It was a shinobi of the mist judging by the headband across his forehead. Kaito jumped and rolled to the right and to his desk. He knew that he had his weapons in the bottom drawer. Pulling it open he would grab a senbon and whip it at the shinobi's head quickly. Since it was dark in the room and the senbon was so small and quiet the shinobi wouldn't see it. As the senbon entered the shinobi's skull it would pierce the brain and leave him lifeless. Seeing this Kaito would run over and make sure he was dead. Upon further inspection he would see that the man was a hidden mist assassin. Kaito was perplexed as to why a hidden mist assassin would be trying to kill him. That was until he thought of Setsuko and what they had done to get his blade back. It was obviously an assassin sent to get the blade back, but why attack a Genin? Kaito couldn't keep this quiet, so he would take the man's headband and head out of his room. As he steps out of the room he would turn toward the thunder god gates. When he gets there he would step through and come out on the other side. He didn't see the Kage anywhere so he thought maybe he should do some training while he waited. He saw one boy there, but wouldn't approach him. None the less he would move away from the gate and drop down and do some push-ups. He would be doing them for a while as he kept count. 1, 2, 3, 4.....15, 16....20, 21...22,..23...24............25! As he hits twenty five he would fall to his face being tired and his arms were weak.- KaitoRyu: -Feeling as if he was ready for more training he would slowly push himself up again and start more push-ups. This time he would try to do more than last time. A few minutes later he would finish at twenty two. Tired, he would fall to his face and roll over on his back. Since his arms were now jello he would begin doing sit-ups. Again a few minutes would pass and he would hit one hundred of them. His abdominal muscles were on fire and he would fall back to his back sweating and inhaling intensely.- SanadaKihaku: - I was in the village, helping my father at the BBQ shop for a while. I was running left and right, taking order after order and delivering the meals. There was some trouble with one of the clients. But luckily that was solved without a fight. Around noon it finally started quieting down, as my father told me i could go now. And so i did, I wanted to get some training done, before the day was over. I did good in the sparr against keyome yesterday, but there was still plenty of room for improvement.I walked trough the village,Streets were filled people, wich was normal for this time of day.On my way i stopped at the ninja tool shop as i walked to the counter and spoke. - UUm hi there,i wanna replace these 3 senbons with metal ones please. - i pulled the 3 senbon from rhe part of my right protector that covered my hand and layed them on the counter. The shopkeeper looked at me,with an odd look for a moment before adressing me.- Shopkeeper: Hmmm, a peculiar spot to hide your tools me boy, you dont see somone do that so often. - he laughed as he smiled before continuing. - Shopkeeper: Now let me get these wooden ones replaced then ,shall we?- I simply nodded at him as he took the 3 wooden senbon and walked to the back room of the shop He returned a few seconds later with 3 steel ones.- Shopkeeper: theyre on me kid, you just watch yourself with them all right?.- I simply nodded as i took them, placing them under the right protector as i spoke to him in a low , serious tone.- Thanks for the advice, but i can handle myself. Im a shinobi ,not some kid. - And with those words i left the store and made my way to the thundergod gate. Working my way trough the busy crowds in the street, i finally reached the gate and walked trough it. Followed by a loud thunderclap, i came out of the gate at compound.I looked around for a moment and noticed a few people training. But didnt really walk up to them. Instead i walke dinto one of the building and grabbed my 30 pounds weights from the backpack and strapped them on my wrists,ankles and waist. Afterwards i walked back out to the compound and stood there in the center.I closed my eyes as i leaned back trough my knees a bit, my right hand on my bokken its hilt. My left arm was stretched horizontally in front of my stomach, as i took a deep breath and opened my eyes.In the seconds that passed, i drew my bokken from its scabbard and there followed a flurry of bokken strikes and Hi-kicks to low kicks. and when they were over, i was back in my starting stance,my bokken resheated in its scabbard.It then seemed as if i was fighting an invisble opponent as i sidestepped to the right. grabbing the invisble right arm of the invisible opponent, with my left hand and going into full spin, as i pulle dthe invisible arm with me. WIth spin id have my back turned at him. as i Quily drew my bokken its scabbard and struck at the invisible one its neck. the hit would have broken the neck if he was real. As the move was finished i re-sheated the bokken once more and thought for a moment. _ hmmm i should just do Sensei his excerise.i Ran out the compounds main gate and started on my 200 lapps around the compound. I went as fast as i could. Around the 50th lap, i started sweating as beads of sweat were trickling down my face, my bandages and shirt getting moist because of the sweat. But kept running , finally finishing the 200th lap, panting deeply, as i tried to catch my breath, i walked back into the compound and dropped myself on the ground. I started doing my push ups. I first did a 100 on both arms. Then forced myself to do a 100 on each arm alone. By now my body was starting to feel the strain as i lightly winced from pain, but kept going. WHen done, i was breathing very heavily.Yet i forced myself onto my feet and walked my way too the dummies, id stand still in front of the stone dummy. I started punching it as hard i could .switching hands with each punch though it still hurt alot wen i punched with my left arm,causing me to flinch whenever it struck thed dummy. The burns had started to heal. making the skin on my left arm rougher. When i finally reached the 150 punches, i collapsed onto my butt as my breathing had become very heavy.I had to rest for a few minutes to recover my breath.WHen i had finally recatched my breath, i stood back up and drew my bokken from its scabbard with my right hand though i was still breathing a bit heavy. I lunged strike after strike on the dummy,from diagonal strikes to horizontal strikes.Even adding spins to them. I was pushing myself as hard as i could.And my body was starting to pay the consequence. as by the 300th strike with the bokken. the wooden gripp of the bokken, would have roughened up my skin. causing small cutts in my right hand,causing me to crinch with every strike that followed.My body was starting to wear down.My bandages and shirt soaked with sweat I finally collapsed at the 400th bokken strike. sitting on my left knee and right foot, my right hand on the ground . My bokken next to my right hand, as i had lost gripp of it,due to the pain.And so there i sat, gasping for breath. barely able to move my body. - KaitoRyu: -As Kaito finishes his sit-ups he would hear the banging of wood on a dummy. It was a hell of a lot of strikes too. Who the heck could it be? He was interested, so he would roll onto his feet. Hearing more of the strikes he would run toward the sound. Comming up on the dummies he would see Kihaku there training his bokken. He would smile to him and yell out. "Hey teammate! Getting some good training in?" He had heard from the Jounin that he was to be on Kihaku's team along with Kaitari and Haru being the leader of the team. He personally didn't understand it all, but he wouldn't deny that he was put there for a reason. As he waited for Kihaku to way something back he would take out his nunchucks and swing them around putting them in the ready position. The ready position was one chuck held onto by the hand and the other chuck was pressed tightly between his arm and body of the same arm and near the armpit. As he does this he would preform what was known as a frontal strike on the dummy that was before him. As he does this he would spin the nunchuck around and strike again in the same motion. He would repeat this motion about one hundred times. When he was finished he would put the nunchucks in the ready postion and drop the chuck in his hand letting it swing freely. His forearms and biceps were burning from the motions he was preforming and he was sweating a bit aswell.-